You Can't Hide (FFKH)
by dawniedxrko
Summary: (Name) was just living her shitty life in shitty Midgar when her mom had been murdered. Not too long after her mothers funeral, she had been sent off to Traverse Town to live with her father; Clarence Leblanc. The first few weeks were perfectly normal, until word of someone looking for arose. Someone dangerous. Who was it? Why were they looking for her?


:. My tea's gone cold; I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all.

The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all .:

You sighed as you looked out the window of the small, rundown café on this rainy day. Just another day in Midgar. You turned your head away from the aged window and into a dark olive mug still filled to the brim with tea. You sat in thought for a few minutes, your mind dragging you to places far away from this pathetic world. You could think of many places far away from Midgar and its gloomy atmosphere. Destiny Islands, Traverse Town, Hollow Bastion, Twilight Town, Spira. The list goes on. Hell, even Halloween Town is better than this place!

"_, dear?" The sound of an older woman's voice brought you back to this dreadful reality. You turned your head to look at her. The only lighting in this café came from outside, and it made her colorful floral skirt look dull, and her pink shirt look boring. It was quite sad how Midgar could take anything beautiful and ruin it. "Yes, Mrs. Ward?" Her soft, warm eyes crinkled as she gave you a kind smile. "Your mother just called. She said she has to talk to you about something. So, you best hurry on home about now."

You stood up out of your chair and pulled a few dollars from your wallet. "Here you go, Mrs. Ward." You were about to walk away when you remembered something. "Oh wait a second," You reached into your wallet again a pulled out a few more crumpled up dollar bills. "Here's your tip, ma'am. Thank you for your hospitality." You closed her boney hands around the cash and gave her a warm smile before running off.

"Oh, what a sweet young lady."

You flipped up the gray hood from under your brown leather jacket before stepping into the stream of raindrops. "Fucking hell... It's like showering in your clothes out here." Eager to get out of the rain, you quickly walked away from the café and in the direction of the small house you shared with your mom.

The door made an annoying squeaking sound as you opened and closed it. You looked around the dark room once you got in all the way. A cold shudder trickles down your spine due to the eerie atmosphere. "Mom? Mrs. Ward said you had something to talk to me about," you called out. You didn't get a response. Glancing around nervously, you see old family portraits staring at you from behind layers of dust, seemingly penetrating your very being. Cold, hesitant light streams in through a cracked window, casting eerie shadows on the walls. The floor creaked under my boots as I walked around the house.

You enter a dark room in the center of the house. Shadows seem to swirl around your feet, sucking you in. In a burst of panic, you fumble for a light switch. You flip it up and down frantically, but the room remains immersed in darkness. Fear settles in and deep down you know you're not alone in the dark. You step forward and feel something at your feet.

You stumbled backward, your breathing heavy. Your heart was pounding at the walls of your chest. It felt as if it would burst out at any second. Remembering your phone, you quickly pulled it out of your back pocket and turned on its flashlight.

Blood. Blood everywhere. On the carpet. The walls. The ceiling. The bed. Everywhere. A mangled, yet familiar body lay on the floor in front of you. Tears pricked at your eyes as you said the word you never thought could fill your stomach with dread. "M-Mom?"

You blacked out for a second and then found yourself running the slippery streets crying for help until your throat stung and running until your legs were almost jelly. You needed help, and no one would give it to you, only looking at you with eyes that screamed: "She's crazy!".

I ran into an alleyway and leaned against the brick wall of an apartment building, collecting myself, preparing myself for the call I was about to make.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

"My mom," I choked back a sob. "Somebody murdered my mom."

:. Even if I could it would all be gray but your picture on my wall,

It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad .:


End file.
